Disconnected Connection
by Temari 88
Summary: Connection: the bond that ties them in every moment; Disconnected: those moments are not in a cronological or specific order. But does that really matters, when they feel each other constantly?
1. The Only Sky I Look At

_Hi everyone! :D_

_As my muse has been quite active as of late, giving me ideas for some poetry (after a long while), I've decided to start with another collection of poems on my favourite couple! NarutoGaara-GaaraNaruto forever and ever!!! LOL_

_Alright, this said, whoever wants to go on reading is very much welcome to do just that :P and if you were so kind as to leave a review, then you're that much more welcome to do it!_

_Words: 670 more or less_

_Warning: 2 POVs  
- "_blah_" Naruto's  
- "blah" Gaara's_

_Disclamer: I own nothing but the ideas... XD_

_Read&Review!_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88_

**

* * *

**

**- 1 -**

_**The Only Sky I Look At**_

How long has it been  
since the last time that I've seen  
your beautiful eyes shining up at me?  
How long since I've traced your cheek with a finger?

_Never before I've been faced with this;  
__I don't know if it's more worrying or comforting…  
__this constricting feeling inside, I've never felt it  
__and I don't know what to do anymore._

I'd been so happy to finally find someone  
as precious as you –  
I can't believe all the suffering  
you've had to pull through…

_Even when you're away, thoughts of you stay with me:  
__it's like you're always here;  
__I feel the warmth of your presence enveloping me –  
__how strange it is, after years of coldness._

Sometimes I wish to hug you tight,  
to make you mine –  
to kiss you, to love you, to hold you…  
as difficult as it is, I know I will.

_I've had to face a lot of harshness  
__by the hands of those who should have protected me;  
__it's not so easy for me to come to trust others…  
__so why with you is different? _

I know of your pain, I've felt it too –  
you may not realize it, but we have a lot in common.  
For this reason I remain firm on my decision:  
I'm not one to back down.

_As the time no longer blends together,  
__from the day I first saw you coming my way,  
__I slowly hear the ice inside crack –  
__a flow of molten heat flooding in… _

I've known you for a long time…  
I saw you changing, growing, blooming;  
I've changed and grown as well –  
I've come to love you, day by day, since the first time.

_I don't like sleeping when others are near:  
__it's too dangerous.  
__I'm vulnerable when I sleep – it is a danger  
__Yet, when you're here I don't mind it… _

I like watching you sleep – peaceful and defenceless  
You let me protect you like you wouldn't anyone else.  
It's the only chance I have to feel you:  
I'm waiting for you to be ready…

_I know you want me to say something, but what?  
__When I'm near you my heart tries to tell me things –  
__maybe I'm still too afraid to understand,  
__but I want to put names to the feelings._

I see you standing there – don't hide your eyes  
Indecision, on your face, a shadow darkening…  
If you ask me, I can tell you  
everything I know, I'll make you see what there is between us…

The longing to be touched – _your hands  
_The desire to be kissed – _your lips  
_The need to be wanted – _your voice  
_The want to be loved – _your soul _

_The walls lay on the floor as that light  
__consumes me – I'm finally alive.  
__The sun may be covered by the clouds but, from now on,  
__The only sky I look at is the one reflected into your eyes._


	2. Freedom Blue

_Here's the second poem :D_

_The POV is Gaara's_

_Words: 460_

_Hope you like it! Read&Review XD_

_Ja ne  
Temari 88_

**

* * *

**

**- 2 -**

**_Freedom Blue_**

I have seen a place where all colors blend together -  
White.  
I have seen a place where all colors are rejected –  
Black.

I've been there…  
there – where you are alone,  
where no one can reach you  
no matter how much you try.

Being lost inside those colors  
can bring you tumbling down –  
fall on the harsh ground  
and you'd never get up again.

Black and white…  
so different yet similar:  
spending your life inside them  
can rob you of your sight.

I've lived inside a box of pitch dark –  
could've been a lifetime or just few seconds.  
Crunched low in on myself,  
I lived hating the world I couldn't join.

The feeling you get, standing there,  
is like having your heart pierced with a spear –  
and you can't move,  
else your blood will run cold…

The bars of dark onyx were cold,  
as I tried to shake them open –  
Useless.  
An evil energy passed through them…

Black and white…  
so different yet similar:  
spending your life inside them  
can rob you of your sight.

Discover you're trapped in a cage  
where you can't even hear your voice –  
as time goes by relentlessly,  
you'll soon realize you've forgotten how to speak…

Even the cruellest creature is pure  
in a sea of white – no more reason to be cruel.  
It was like that for me as well;  
though I didn't deserve it – and I can tell…

Unlike most people,  
the tranquillity of the place scared me;  
I couldn't stay there:  
I had so many things yet to do – people yet to see.

The complete stillness of that unyielding white  
calmed me and angered me –  
being able to finally rest, would've been good…  
staying with those I'd come to love, is even better.

There was so much left for me…  
to do, to see, to feel, to experience…  
I didn't want to believe everything was over –  
I've been calling through my soul to be helped…

I've been saved from both those cages.  
The world I see now is a kaleidoscope of colors –  
the brightest of which is a beautiful blue with thousands of shades:  
the color of freedom.


	3. Coal Of The Future

_Hello! ;D_

_Whereas the fist two poems had been already uploaded here before, this one is "brand new" :P_

_This time is Naruto talking; the timeline rests before the academy, before Iruka, so around six years of age..._

_Words: 655_

_Read&Review!_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88_

**

* * *

**

**- 3 -**

**_Coal Of The Future_**

Last night, I've had a dream.  
When I woke up, I felt a bit sad but, at the same time,  
I wondered if that had been just something made up –  
somehow, it seemed too good to be true…

I never tell anyone about what I dream of:  
I have no one who'd listen to me, after all.  
But this one time I really wish I had even one person  
'cause it's like I have burning piece of coal inside.

The feeling I got while sleeping – a strange calmness  
it's still crawling beneath my skin…  
I'm not used to be this restless;  
what was up with the dream?

I remember seeing myself, in there.  
Not the present me –  
I was taller, older, and my eyes were lively…  
I was surrounded by a lot of people…

The air around me was full of something,  
an emotion I can't place - yet I know how it's called…  
it was a look I'd never seen directed at me.  
Oh, yeah, it was pride.

Recalling my own figure standing tall  
I can't help but ask myself:  
how can I look so happy?  
How can I, when I'm in my own skin?

How come so many people are with me…?  
What have I done do earn that look of pride  
coming from all of them?  
Did I do something to make myself worthwhile?

I don't know how I can have done  
a right thing, for once in my life…  
but, even as I felt a pang in my chest,  
I smiled at the contentment radiating from me.

As I continued to stare in awe  
a new figure appeared beside me –  
just when I thought the dream had been great,  
it seemed to turn even better…

A slight feat crept into me, then:  
this was really too good to be true,  
for what I was seeing then was  
a burning happiness too strong to be real.

I should know better…  
yet I subconsciously started crying –  
my heart was swelling with feelings for that person  
but I knew I was bound to be alone…

Even keeping that thought in my mind,  
I couldn't stop my eyes to take in what I could  
before it all slipped away from my hands -  
dawn neared my window…

It was a boy, I could see.  
I don't have enough words to describe him;  
then again, I don't think I even want to describe him:  
I'd risk loosing him…

I don't know why, but we are very close;  
how much, though, I can't tell –  
not that it matters anyway,  
as I sense a connection I've never had with anyone.

The smile my older self gives him  
makes me envious…  
I'd felt my hand reach out at that shorter boy –  
I desired to make sure he was there…

The sun beat me to it as its rays touched him before me.  
As I woke up, my chest was tight  
and a lump was lodged in my throat –  
everything had vanished before my eyes…

Even when thinking this,  
the dream and with it all the emotions I had felt did not fade.  
Unknown to my own heart,  
that burning coal had carved the path I had to follow.


End file.
